


A friend from Strawberry

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: When Arthur asks you to accompany him to Strawberry, you don’t hesitate to say yes, eager to finally leave Horseshoe Overlook. Little do you know, you’re up for a wonderful surprise once you get there





	A friend from Strawberry

After a month of barely leaving Horseshoe Overlook, the idea of once again getting to come out and explore made you excited.  
You had been with the gang for quite a short time, falling in with them right after the incident in Blackwater and accompanying them to Colter, and now to New Hanover. Most chores had been to help with dishes, sew any hole you had found in blankets or tents, making fires and tending to some of the horses.  
And, for a reason you still did not understand, Arthur Morgan had been one of the first to take a liking to you. At first, it was barely visible but as a few weeks passed, you could see it more clearly; whenever he was in camp, he threw a few quick glances at you. When he was in a bad mood and quarreled with everyone he saw, he seemed to leave you alone.  
Sometimes he’d even come up to you and start a simple conversation, for the most part about horses and sometimes asking about your past life.

So when Arthur asked you to accompany him to Strawberry, you felt joy and excitement wash over you as you realized you finally got to leave the camp.  
He had already readied his horse when you came up to him, a bright smile on your lips. Arthur nodded a greeting at you, the corner of his lip curling up into a barely visible smile.

‘’Mister Morgan,’’ you greeted and bowed your head. ‘’What will we do in Strawberry?’’

‘’Gonna look at some horses, miss,’’ he said before placing his hands on your hips and shoving you up on his horse. ‘’Heard they be havin’ some real fine ones.’’  
He mounted up behind you and rode out of the camp.

A few hours later, you could see the roof of the stable outside Strawberry and its paddock, where a few horses were lying in the mud, looking bored.  
The trip over to West Elizabeth had been pleasant; you hadn’t countered a lot of other people and you and Arthur had made small talk about his visit to Valentine with Lenny, where you had laughed at his stupidity. He had laughed with you though, one hand on his lap and another one resting on your thigh, close to his horse’s reins in case he’d need to take over. You had enjoyed that faint touch, the light pressure of his hand on your thigh. It had made you warm and just thinking about it made your face heat up a bit.

‘’Welcome sir,’’ a stable boy said as Arthur halted his horse to a stop outside the entrance to the stable. Arthur nodded at him before jumping down and turning to you, putting his strong hands around your waist and lifting you down. You tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread across your face.

‘’Ma’am,’’ the boy greeted you as well before taking the reins of Arthur’s horse and leading it in.

‘’How may I help you, sir?’’

‘’Lookin’ for a horse,’’ Arthur started and looked around in the stable. There were three boxes where horses stood, their heads and ears turned towards the sounds of Arthur’s slightly gruff voice and the stable boy’s.

A pair of chestnut colored eyes met yours as soon as you stepped into the dim light of the stable. You smiled and walked over to the Andalusian who had greeted you with such beautiful eyes and pointed, interested ears.

‘’Hello there,’’ you greeted and reached out a hand. The horse nudged it with its muzzle before sniffing your hair. You chuckled. ‘’Well, ain’t you a beauty?’’ The nameplate on the box read Nova.

‘’Nova,’’ you mumbled and patted her neck. Her coat was a dark brown color and a white stripe went up from her nose to her forehead.  
You didn’t notice Arthur watching you bond with the horse, a soft smile on his lips before another voice pulled him out of his temporary trance.

‘’Sir?,’’ the stable boy questioned and looked up at Arthur. ‘’Which horse are you interested in?’’

‘’The horse ain’t for me, it’s for the lady,’’ he mumbled as he leaned forward towards the boy, careful so you wouldn’t hear. ‘’How much does that one cost?’’ Arthur nodded towards where you stood, cooing about what a beautiful and nice girl Nova was.

‘’140 for that one,’’ he boy said and looked at Nova, then back at Arthur. ‘’But you seem like a reasonable man, mister. Let’s say 100.’’

Satisfied with the price, Arthur shook hands with him and went over to you, followed by the boy as he was going to take out Nova from her box.  
You backed away, slightly shook as you saw him take Nova to the entrance. Arthur, however, was smiling down at you.

‘’You bought Nova..?’’ you questioned with disdain.

‘’I did, darlin’,’’ he said and you felt a warmth in your stomach from his words. ‘’Not for me, however. She’s yours.’’

It took a moment before you had processed what Arthur had just said to you. You stared at him with big eyes, waiting for him to say that it was just a joke, that he hadn’t just bought you your first horse.

‘’Mine?’’ you said at last as your lips curled up into a big smile. Without thinking much, as joy and happiness bubbled up inside you, you lunged towards Arthur and wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. He hesitated a bit at first, unused to the close contact, but wrapped his arms around you a mere second later.

‘’I don’t know how to even begin to thank you,’’ you sniffed and looked at Nova. She was standing at the entrance with a new saddle and bridle, ready to head off to her new home. Arthur chuckled before placing a quick kiss on your temple before shooing you in front of him. A blush crept up on your cheeks.

‘’No need to thank me, darlin’,’’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
